On The Edge Of Déjà Vu
by Angua von Uberwald
Summary: A young girl loses everything in the presence of war. Yet she finds, years on, that she may have been mistaken. AllanOC
1. Thanks for being a soldier

**disclaimer: i do not own robin hood, much to my dismay ):**

**okay, new story. hopefully this one will be a bigger hit, i hope you like. would it be possible to have two reviews before i post the next chapter, please? because otherwise there simply won't be a next chapter, but two reviews is not much to ask for now, is it? enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

_"Easy there, lass. You'll take your brother's eye out!"  
"Oh, Father please! I don't need lecturing on how to handle a sword." The young girl scoffed, turning around to scowl at her father, then swinging round with an innocent smile. "I'll go easy on you, big brother." She swung her blade lightly, causing a boy - a couple of years older than her - to duck irately.  
"You don't need to go easy on me, I could beat you any day." The boy placed his hands on his hips, looking down at his sister through amiable blue eyes.  
"Father, he's lying again." She whined, pointing an accusing finger.  
"Stop it, children." The old man had turned his back on the squabbling pair, "Play nicely."  
"We are!" The boy objected, and this time it was his finger that raised in accusation, "It's Mia's fault!"  
The girl called Mia ran a hand through her auburn hair, "You ruin everything."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Enough! I've had quite enough of your bickering." The old man stood with his hands on his hips, looking remarkably like his son had done a moment before. "You two should really learn to get along. It would certainly give me some peace!"  
The two children hung their heads sincerely, "Sorry, Father."  
"Good. Now please, go and be a nuisance somewhere else, you're distracting me. Mia, leave your sword, it would be the death of me if you were seen with it."  
The girl nodded, "Yes, Father." She turned to her brother, "Wait for me."  
The young boy rolled his eyes as she scurried away, although there was the ghost of a smile on his face. No matter how annoying a little sister could be, he couldn't possibly imagine his life without her. They were practically inseparable; joined at the hip - their mother had said - and always offending the other with a continuous stream of insults and accusations. But something was beginning to pester him, and soon it would evolve into a determined torment, something he couldn't escape; he would have to leave. It was with a regretful sigh and heartbroken grimace his father had told him, on the day of his sixteenth birthday; war was approaching. He had denied it, pushed it aside, forgotten it, and continued to revel in his childhood with his beloved and oblivious sister. But soon it dawned on him; war was where you fought for those you loved, how could he possibly stay? Would he wait, wait until the war came here? Watch it destroy everything he cared for; his home, his friends, his family? No. He would not allow his little sister to be swept up in the affairs of men; grown men, with swords, and not a ounce of guilt or mercy. He would fight for those he loved, and die if he had to. To protect his home, his King, his friends, and above all; his little sister._

_

* * *

_

Mia glared at the man before her, although it went unseen; the guard was undeniably dead. She removed her blade from his chest and kicked the corpse angrily, snarling. How dare he? How _dare_ he try to arrest her, the stupid oaf. She knelt down and felt along his belt, picking up the edges of things such as keys, a small dagger, and a money-lined bag. With a small grimace, she unhooked the bag and weighed it in her palm; hearing the satisfying clink of a adequate allowance. As an afterthought, she also took the dagger; it was badly made and of cheap metal, but it always came in handy to carry a smaller, more discrete weapon. Placing the small, sheathed blade in her boot, she idly fingered the hilt of her twin swords, secured on either side of her belt.

* * *

_"You're bloody dangerous!"  
Mia chuckled, "Awh, scared of me now are you, big brother?"  
"No!" He said defensively, "But how am i supposed to fight you when you have two blades, and i only have one!?"  
"Practise?" The girl suggested innocently, placing her swords on the ground and leaning lazily on the hilts.  
"He's merely distracted by your captivating beauty, Mia."  
"Ha-ha, very funny, Father." The boy rolled his eyes, running a distressed hand through his tawny hair.  
To be honest, he was worried about that. Now that his sister had turned twelve, the other village boys seemed to have been paying an almost disturbing amount of attention to her, and he often caught her name in several of their whispered conversations. Although he wasn't surprised, it made him uneasy, especially when he had seen his friends father, Tom Mason, eyeing her as the picked apples one day. She truly was beautiful, he thought with a proud smile, as she cocked her head and waved her hand.  
"Alright there, wake up." She laughed freely at the lost expression on his face, "You were far away that time, weren't you?"  
He shook his head and swung his sword, causing her to jump nimbly out the way with a giggle, "Well, you may have beaten me that time, little sister," he grinned presumptuously, "how about best two out of three?"_

_

* * *

_

"Darn it." She cursed as the stolen dagger landed point down in the leaf-littered ground, having only just missed a particularly large rabbit by a couple of centimetres; but unfortunately startling the creature and sending it bounding into the undergrowth. Grumbling, she crept into the clearing and retrieved the blade; mentally blaming the guard's poor choice of weapon for her unfortunate aiming misjudgement, and now her fourth consecutive day without food.

So now she was lonely, cold, and still hungry; plus she never _was_ an optimist. She had failed to see the positive side of things since the day she'd received the news of her brother's death.

* * *

_Mia sat under the boughs of an old apple tree; somewhere she had always sought comfort, when she was upset, or tired, or angry, it was a place where she could think. If she wasn't in the house, she could almost certainly be found near that tree, either under it, in it, or around it; she seemed to draw strength from it as such.  
This particular afternoon, she was upset. Her friend Annie had insulted her, after she had confided in her; despite how risky it was.  
"You play with swords?" Annie scoffed dubiously, "How ridiculous."  
"It's not ridiculous." Mia objected, somewhat hurt, "It's educational, you learn how to defend yourself."  
"But you're a girl," Annie sneered, "only boys play with swords."  
Mia hung her head in embarrassment.  
"I always thought you were weird.." Annie said floutingly , twisting a blonde lock around her finger, "I guess this just proves it." _

"Mia!"  
She glanced up to see her father running towards her, and she stood up to greet him. As he drew closer, however, it became evident that something was wrong.  
"Father?" She questioned quickly, "Wh- What's the matter?"  
"Oh Mia!" She old man took her into his arms and embraced her, sobbing uncontrollably into her hair as he pressed her to his chest.  
"F-Father?" She grabbed his shirt for comfort and embraced him back, letting her father's distress wash over her like an unavoidable wave of hurt and sorrow.  
"Your brother, Mia, your big brother," He choked horribly, his words erupting from his mouth in short, painful gasps. "He's d-dead, k-killed." He let out a wail that reverberated through the village, and which sent birds screeching from the tree above them.  
Her tears ran freely now; cascading down her face in torrents of unbearable misery. He could't be dead, it simply could not be. He was her brother, her big _brother; he was her idol, her hero, her world. How could someone so special be taken away from her, so simply?_

_Her heartbroken father died a month after the terrible incident, leaving Mia alone to fend for herself. Ironic, really, that she lost the two most important people in her life in a space of four weeks. Yet she could not dwell on it, she still had a life to live; no matter how wrought with misery and pain, she was still alive, and to some extent, she had to be thankful for that._

_

* * *

_

"Much, Much! Wake up!"

"Wha-?" The bleary-eyed outlaw swatted a hand irately, hitting his flustered master on the chest. "Go away, Robin. Can't you see i'm sleeping?"

"Yes, I can, and that's why I'm waking you! Get up!" Robin shook his friend's shoulders, glancing over his own to ensure the others were climbing out of their beds as he had instructed.

"But it's still dark!" Much whined, trying to pull his blanket over his head, but Robin grabbed it and threw it aside. "And now I'm cold!

"Stop complaining!"

"Come off it, Robin. Why've you waken us up in the middle of the night?" Allan stumbled to his leader's side, rubbing his tired eyes fiercely with his knuckles.

"Because," He retorted, standing up, "I was on patrol-"

"In the middle of the night!?" Much cried disbelievingly.

"Yes! And I came across something rather interesting."

"Money?" questioned Allan.

"Food?" Much chirped in hopefully.

"A girl."

The outlaws groaned collectively, "You woke us up in the middle of the night, just because you found _some girl_ in the forest?"

Robin nodded cheerfully, "Now grab your weapons and let's go."

"Weapons? Why do we need weapons? She's a girl!" Allan scoffed.

There was a tactful cough from behind him, "Oh, no offence Djaq."

* * *

"So where is she then?" Allan whispered.

The group looked expectantly into the clearing, only to find that Robin had spoken erroneously; there was no girl, or in fact any sign of life.

"But she was right there!" Robin spluttered, eyes wide.

Will shook his head, "Maybe you're seeing things, Robin. If she was beautiful, then it's probably a figment of your imagination. You're getting love-starved."

Allan sniggered, and earned a glare from both Robin and Djaq. Finally, after glancing around hopefully, Robin sighed in defeat.

"Let's go back to camp then."

He lead the way with dragging feet, slightly ashamed at how he had dragged his men out of their beds for nothing. The group walked in silence, eyeing their leader warily, until the forest's peaceful ambiance was violated by a strangled yell.

As one, the outlaws spun around with weapons drawn and raised. Robin performed a impulsive head-count, and realised with a wrench that they were one short. Allan's enthusiastic character and the obvious lack of it soon became apparent as the group sprinted back the way they had came.

A leading Robin skidded to a halt in front of a terrified looking Allan, eyes wide and hands held up in a gesture of mercy. The figure behind him was considerably shorter, and had a dark hood pulled up to hide their face. It dawned on Robin that it was probably the girl from the clearing.

"Think you can creep up on me do you?" She asked threateningly, bringing a short dagger closer to Allan's throat. "A poor defenceless girl, lost in the forest?" She growled, and Allan's breathing evidently quickened.

"Just let him go, we mean you no harm." Robin spoke calmly, his empty hands held up before him.

"And what do I get in return for his life?" She asked, pulling Allan closer.

He winced slightly, "A clean conscience?"

She growled again and kneed him in the back, smirking slightly at his breathless exclamation.

"Well, what do you want?"

The girl pondered, and Robin noticed that she was heavily armed; two twin swords, and a belt full of daggers, all varying in shape and size.

"Food." She said simply, "I have not eaten in four days."

She peered through the forest gloom at the men in front of her; barely distinguishing them in the slowly abating darkness.

"Done." Robin said simply, "Now please, let go of him."

Mia hesitated and threw the man from her chest, sending him catapulting into the leader. "I do not trust you, I will walk behind."

Robin nodded, "Very well."

_"Are you mad?"_ Allan hissed, rubbing his throat, "She could kill us!

"I doubt that."

The arrived back at camp - with Mia holding up the rear - without any disturbances. Much quickly set about rekindling the fire while the others stood around expectantly. Soon a comfortable blaze was burning, and the group sat around it graciously. Mia had avoided looking at the outlaws, and her hood was still drawn low over her face; she disliked being publicly revealed.

"I'm Robin Hood." The leader spoke confidently, inclining his head towards her. "I'm sure my men will introduce themselves in time." She nodded thankfully, although feeling slightly uncomfortable none-the-less.

"Do you speak at all?" A man about the same age as Robin asked her, his head lowered over a cooking rabbit.

"Yes, thank you." She sighed, "I'm just not what you would call a 'people's person'."

The group nodded understandably and once again sat in silence; each lost in their own individual thoughts. Soon, Mia tired of the heat and reluctantly lowered her hood; revealing a fountain of auburn curls that rolled gently over her shoulders and hung in front of her face.

Much glanced at her quizzically, his eyes narrowed in addled suspicion. His lips mouthed wordlessly and suddenly his face cracked into a smile of sudden comprehension.

"Mia?" He questioned, although it sounded alarmingly absurd. _Of course, it couldn't be._

She lifted her head slowly and her breath caught in her throat,

"Much?" She breathed.

The man nodded breathlessly and for a moment pondered his actions, although he was thankfully spared this decision as Mia leapt across the fire and wrapped her arms around him, burying her tear-streaked face in to his neck.

"Oh Mia, I've missed you." He kissed her temple softly and ran a hand through her chestnut-coloured hair, tightening his grip on her small body.

She giggled softly through her tears, ruffling his hair with a delicate hand, "and I've missed you too, big brother."

* * *

**Reviews, please? Would really be appreciated (:**


	2. Great expectations

**Disclaimer: no Robin Hood for me! ):**

**See Pig-The-Prophetess, I'm being good and using my capital letters, I knew it would irritate some people .. And thank you to Syraka, Aimee, Marian66 and my lovely sister Helen for the reviews, much appreciated (:**

**I need another few reviews before the next one: not much to ask for, and it keeps me happy and inspired! **

**

* * *

**

_"My goodness, big brother, are you really that simple-minded?"  
"I would appreciate if you didn't mock me." Much muttered irritably, "I'm helping her."  
"She doesn't need your help, she's perfectly healthy!"  
"Enough Mia! I'm tired of your accusations and excuses!" Much snapped, causing his sister to withdraw quickly from his side, shrinking away from his stern and agitated gaze.  
"But she's using you, Much." Mia spoke tentatively, putting particular emphasis on the word 'using'.  
"I do not need relationship advice from my nine year old sister, thank you!"  
"Fine!" The young girl snapped, taking on the stance of an affronted and exasperated child; similar to one that had perhaps been refused something desirable by a stubborn parent. "Fine," she spoke again, although this time her voice cracked slightly, "you'll see one day! You're heart's too big, you see the good in everyone! Even when their lying to your face, or making fun behind your back! And you know what else? You're just too damn stubborn!"_

_

* * *

_

Mia lifted her head slowly; the early morning light falling though the trees in straight shafts had hit her tired eyes like an unpleasantly shocking collision. Her slightly leaf-strewn hair was spread across Much's steadily moving chest in disarray, and her brother's arms were wrapped around her small form in a comforting yet protective embrace.  
_"I won't leave you again, Mia - I promise."  
_Shifting her weight into a more comfortable position, she cringed when her movement - despite being subtle - awakened Much with a start.

"Mia!" He gasped, placing a relieved hand on his heart, "You scared me half to death!"

The young girl pushed herself up on to one elbow, eyeing her brother with addled suspicion.

"I only moved!" She said defensively, "To wake you up when we were younger, I practically had to bludgeon you!"

"Yes, well.." Much shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "Living in a forest, you have to be wary. You never know you could sneak up on you in the dead of night."

"Much!" A slightly slurred voice called from one of the masses of blankets that lay sprawled around the campsite, "Get up and make some breakfast, will you?"

Mia cocked an eyebrow, a small smile flitting across her curiously delicate features; in appearance, Much and Mia differed significantly. "What are you, the cook around here?" Much adopted an expression which could only be described as a pout, and he nodded stubbornly. Mia betrayed a disbelieving snort, "But you're a terrible cook!"

"Aye, but he's still better than any of us. 'Cept for maybe Djaq." Allan dragged himself from his bed and perched on a crudely-carved log; picking up a stick wearily and poking the embers of the previous evenings' fire. Much looked drastically affronted; glaring at Allan with considerably embarrassed vehemence.

"I'm sorry," Mia apologised through her subtle giggles, "who is Djaq again?" The brief introduction the previous night had been rushed and confusing, bearing in mind Mia could hardly see who she was being acquainted to. Allan glanced up and saw her for the first time in true daylight, realising with sudden astonishment that she could not be compared to Much in any way; and she was, in fact, profoundly attractive. Her auburn hair hung in elegant yet slightly dishevelled curls; framing her charming face and noticeably large amber eyes, which fixed him with a curiously intense gaze. Allan was abruptly brought out of his reverie however, and cursed loudly as something collided painfully with the back of his head.

"Ow, Will. What was that for?" He grumbled, as the carpenter withdrew his hand and took a seat.

"You were being rude." Will stated smugly, "Are you not going to answer Mia's question?" Allan blinked vacantly, before realisation dawned and his mouth formed a small 'O'. Mia rolled her eyes urbanely, instead glancing at Will.

"Would you be kind enough to re-introduce me to your group? I believe your friend has been deprived of the basic principles of manners." She spoke melodiously, sending Allan a good-humoured wink to accompany her words.

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing you, thank you!" Allan retorted indignantly, shooting Will a reproachful glare. "Well," He began, drawing himself up notably, "I'm Allan A Dale, and-"

"I'm Will Scarlett." The dark-haired man beside him interrupted with a surreptitious smile.

"Yes thank you, Will!"

"Well I believe I have the right to introduce myself."

"The large man o'er there is Little John," Allan continued unfazed, indicating to a stirring collection of blankets which - when looked at more attentively - actually proved to be a person of unusually large proportion; a mountainous mass of clothes, hair and brawn. "Woman o'er there is Djaq," He pointed to a foreign individual with short, dark hair and a kindly face, who had emerged tousle-haired from her sheets and was rubbing her tired eyes vigorously. "an' Robin," He waved a hand lazily in the approximate direction of the man that Mia assumed to be the leader of the unusual group, who was still sleeping peacefully; although with small creases of frustration and worry etched upon his pacific features. "An' that's all of us." Allan concluded proudly, still wearing that presumptuous grin that Mia had begun to associate him with.

"Well congratulations," Will said carelessly, "but I don't understand why you're grinning like you've just won an archery competition."

"And you forgot me." Chirped in an offended Much.

"You're her brother! She doesn't need to be introduced to you!" Allan cried incredulously.

"Well, yes, but it would be nice to be accounted for at least _once_ in a while!"

* * *

"No, No, No!"

"_What_?"

The group had unintentionally stumbled across the unfortunate guard that had fallen victim to Mia the previous day. Mia had then discovered that killing was apparently 'frowned upon' by Robin and his men, unless completely necessary, which - according to Mia after Robin had explained the 'completely necessary' situations - sounded like they never occurred.

"We do not kill!"

"Well where's the fun in that?"

Robin gaped at her, then rounded on Much, who was staring at Mia skeptically. "Your sister is a blood-thirsty killer!" Robin cried hysterically, to which the girl placed her hands irately on her hips.

"Now wait one minute," She frowned, "he tried to arrest me!"

"You could of knocked him out!" Robin said, exasperated.

Mia opened her mouth to retaliate, but then deflated slightly; forehead furrowed, "Yes, I suppose I could of done that.."

"And that's what you'll do in the future!" Much nodded conclusively, and the others shot him confused looks; bemused by his unusually authoritative tone.

Mia smiled sadly at her older brother; although deeply appreciative of his subtle hints that she wouldn't be leaving, she had yet to tell him of the death of their father. All morning, she had avoided answering his questions about the old man's well-being, and had simply replied with a convincingly optimistic grunt. Although, she thought with a frustrated sigh, she would have to tell him eventually.

"You alrigh'?" Allan asked, his head cocked, "Surely you can't enjoy killing _that _much?" His characteristic grin then quickly replaced his irregular look of concern.

Mia rolled her large eyes towards the Heavens, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"You'll have to show us your skills some time." Robin winked cheerfully, eyeing the twin blades at her waist.

Mia looked at her brother, eyebrows knitted, "So.. _am_ i staying?"

Much subsequently turned to Robin, a rather hopeful expression on his face, "Master?"

Robin nodded with a grin, "I'm sure Djaq would appreciate another woman around the place. No objections, I'm assuming?"

Allan breathed loudly through his nose, "I'm not bein' funny, but she had a knife to my throat!"

"I was only protecting myself!" Mia replied defensively, "For all I knew, you could of tried to kill me!"

"Allan." John growled unexpectedly as the man opened his mouth to retort, "She's right, she was only defending herself."

"So you don't have a problem with her staying then, John?" Much asked carefully, a grin threatening to sweep across his face.

The large man shook his head slowly, "Her, I like."

* * *

**Okay I apologise, it's quite a uneventful chapter, but I'm trying to take this one slowly. I don't think I'll be able to update both my stories for a while I'm afraid, I've got mocks for the next two weeks ): So that's why this one's so short, as well as it having taken so long to be published.  
But remember, I need a few reviews anyway before I write the next chapter, otherwise I simply won't update.  
Reviews are like my fuel (:  
Thanks to all my readers, and thanks again for those that have already reviewed.**


	3. Bedtime tales

**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to write this every chapter. I would be considerably richer if I owned Robin Hood. Just don't sue me, okay?**

**Sorry for the horrific gaps in updates. And a huge thank you to all my reviewers. I know this is really short, but I just wanted to get another update up for this story.

* * *

**

John's contribution to the subject of Mia staying appeared to be sufficient for the other outlaws, who's opinion appeared to be: if John trusts her, then why shouldn't we?

The outlaws returned to camp with a fresh catch: two rabbits, courtesy of Allan's skill with a bow. Much immediately set about rekindling the fire, as Mia took a seat next to Djaq.

"How do you cope?" She questioned, and Djaq looked up from sharpening an arrow head.

"Cope with what?" Her accent was rich, and she pronounced each syllable carefully. Mia waved her hand expansively.

"Living with all these men." She chuckled, "I'm sure they would of driven me quite insane by now, if I were you."

"Oh," and Djaq laughed, a light sound with the delicacy of silk. "I had an older brother, so I'm familiar with the mannerisms of men. Although," And her eyes lingered for a brief second on Will, who was at the other side of the camp sharpening a stick for an arrow shaft. "They are not all the same."

Mia nodded understandingly, keeping her eyes fixed on Djaq so not to portray she had seen where the Saracen was glancing. "Indeed, I soon learned that not all men were like Much. They all seem to be more intelligent, for one thing."

"Oh, I've met dimmer men." Djaq chuckled, "He just needs to practise using that head of his, instead of his tongue."

"You know I heard that?" Much called, looking up from the now blazing fire as he prepared the spit for the rabbits.

* * *

"She don't look like Much, does she?" Allan sat himself down next to Will, who continued to sharpen a stick with his hatchet. 

"Who?" said Will, who wasn't really paying attention. He never really did when it came to Allan; the man a nasty knack of turning his mind. And not always for the better.

"Mia." Allan replied, watching as Djaq gave the girl an arrow head and offered her a dagger, which she reclined and instead took her own blade from inside her boot. Will grunted, his eyes flickering up, but his gaze instinctively fell on Djaq. Immediately he blushed and looked down, cursing himself for being foolish.

"So, whatd'ya think?" Allan's voice seemed distant, but Will shook his head and instead glanced at Mia, searching her features. It was true: she bore no resemblance to Much. Apart from her tawny hair, which was as curled and waved as her brother's.

"She's very pretty, I suppose." Will conceded, as Mia laughed at her brother, who's hands were placed squarely on his hips.

"I'm not bein' funny, but I'd call 'er more than that, mate." Allan's eyes roamed Mia's body, but not with his usual hungry stare; it was awe, not inappropriate desire.

"You feeling alright?" Will asked, frowning.

"Huh?"

"Stop staring." Will swatted Allan's shoulder.

"Reckon she's any good?"

"At what, dare I ask?" Will narrowed his eyes and leant back suspiciously.

"Fightin' o' course." Allan sneered, dragging his eyes away from Mia's now retreating form.

"Suppose, we'll just have to wait and find out." Will shrugged, returning to his activity of grinding his sharp hatchet over the length of the arrow shaft.

_

* * *

_

_"What's wrong?" Much sat bolt upright, scanning his small sister's form, "Mia, are you okay?"_

_The girl was shivering almost uncontrollably, the thin blanket pulled up under her chin as her eyes swept the room frantically. Small whimpers escaped her shaking lips, but at least they were quieter than the scream she had just unleashed into the moonless night. _

_"Mia?" Much questioned again, whipping the blanket from around him and placing it over his sister. Mia's breathing slowed, and she looked at her brother with sudden realisation; as if she had only just noticed his presence._

_"I'm sorry Much, did I wake you?" She whispered, glancing to his vacated bed and back to his worried face._

_"Gave me quite a fright, actually." He sighed, stroking her wild hair out of her tired eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?" _

_She nodded silently, her large eyes glazing as she tried to recall. _

_"Do you remember?" He asked._

_She shook her head; her hair bouncing around her shoulders. _

_"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" He said patiently, aware he sounded as though he was talking to a child, not his twelve year old sister._

_Mia hesitated, glancing shyly at her brother. She felt horribly ashamed, and unusually embarrassed._

_"Can I sleep with you?" She asked quietly. _

_Much blinked, surprised by the tears in his sister's eyes. Then, without hesitation, he bundled his sister into her blankets and lifted her in his arms like a toddler. He laid her down gently and climbed beside her, shivering slightly with his lack of blanket. But Mia snuggled into his __chest and he wrapped his arms around her small body, allowing her to sigh happily against his warm heart. He kissed her head._

_"Thank you, big brother."_

_

* * *

_

Another night came and went, with Mia curled up comfortably in the safe embrace of her brother; feeling just as protected and loved as on the first night she had shared her brother's bed, and enjoying the feeling of comfort she'd missed when he'd been gone.

* * *

**Can I say 5 reviews before my next chapter please?**

**Thank you again (:**


	4. The first mission

**A/N - I am _so _sorry for the _huge _wait I've forced you to endure for this chapter. But I'm trying to be good and update all my stories so I might get some thankful reviews? (hint hint)**

**Enjoy, please, you all deserve it, however short this chapter is.. and I apologise again, there are quite a few flashbacks in this chapter.**

* * *

"Does this mean we have to go near the castle?" Mia asked, her larger amber eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No," Allan said sarcastically, "we're going to steal this gold from the safety of our beloved camp."

"Don't worry, we do this sort of thing all the time." Robin assured her, "and this way, you'll be able to show us your fighting skills that we've all been dying to see."

"Awhh, can't I just fight one of you?" She whined, sounding far too much like Much for anyone's liking. "I can't be bothered to walk all the way to the castle just to exert all my energy fighting for my life and _then _having to drag a heavy amount of gold all the way back _here _again."

"How about you _breathe_, Mia." Robin frowned, "and stop complaining; you're as bad as Much."

"Hey!" The siblings objected in unnerving unison.

"No one's as bad as Much.." Allan muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Allan!"

* * *

_"Why don't you just back off, Hardy?" Much snarled, pushing his younger sister behind him protectively. "Leave her alone."_

_"Why don't you let her fight for herself, aye?" The older boy retorted, his lip curling into a sneer. "Think she's weak? She have to learn one day. What, you'll never let her be married? Have children? You can't protect her forever. I'll get her one day."_

_Thirteen year old Mia whimpered from behind the protection of her brother's body, clinging on to the folds of his tunic._

_"Stay away from her!" Much ordered, "When she does marry, it'll be to someone that she loves! And she deserves someone who will love her in return! Not someone who will parade her like a trophy! You're not _good _enough for her!"_

_"We'll see." Hardy drawled, giving Mia one last smirk before turning away and leaving the clearing._

_Much turned to his sister, placing a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder, and brushing away her tears with a calloused thumb. _

_"Do you think I'm weak, big brother?" She asked shakily, looking up at him; her amber eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"Of course I don't Mia," he soothed, pulling her into his chest as she emmitted a soft hiccup of shame. "But you deserve someone who'll treat you right, not some ungrateful dog like James Hardy."_

_"Really?" She asked him, nestling deeper into his chest, his warmth and comfort calming her shaking body._

_"Only the best, Mia. And even they're not good enough for you."_

* * *

"So, run this by me again?" Mia requested, eyeing the guards nervously.

"Just put your hood up," Robin sighed, "and walk like a beggar."

"But isn't it going to look a bit suspici- uhmpff fpff ffu!"

Allan laughed and lifted her hood from her face with an amiable smile. She straightened her cloak sharply and shook her curly hair from in front of her eyes.

"Could have suffocated me.."

"Oh, shut up." Allan chuckled, hitting her on the shoulder playfully. "I was only kiddin'."

"Why don't the both of you shut up?" Robin hissed, frowning from within his large hood, never taking his eyes of the guards on the bridge.

Allan and Mia shared an amused look.

"Uh, Robin?" Mia ventured, she received a grunt that inclined she should carry on. "Won't they get suspicious if we all come out from the forest at once? I mean, beggars don't usually live in the forest, do they?"

Robin pondered for a moment, before emitting a frustrated sigh. "She's right," he admitted. "We should come from different directions. Will, Djaq, John; approach from the left. Allan, Mia; you from the right. Much, with me."

The separated without another word, and Mia wondered if they had all done this enough times to know where they would meet up again, as they certainly hadn't discussed it back at the camp. She kept her head down and followed Allan's hunched form.

* * *

_"Much!"_

_The tone in his sister's voice was enough for him to abandon the letter he was writing and bolt out of the room, almost falling down the stairs in his haste. She sounded.. panicked. _

_"Mia!" He called, skidding to a stop in front of his flustered looking sister. "What? What is it? What happened?"_

_"Oh, Much!" She cried, wrapping her small arms around his waist and leaning into his chest. "It was James Hardy. I was just walking through the forest, I kept to the edge just like you told me to, but he must of been hiding behind a tree." She stopped to take a shaky breath, and Much stroked her auburn hair soothingly. "He appeared so suddenly, and I was so startled, and then he- he _grabbed_ me, Much, grabbed my wrist, and _twisted, _and it _hurt."

_Much felt an anger he had never felt bubble up inside him, but he forced it down and asked his sister in as restrained a voice as he could manage._

_"And then what, Mia? Did he do anything to you?"_

_"He pushed me into a tree, and I think I scratched my back a bit because it still hurts a little now. But then- he- it was so horrible, and I was so scared- he tried to _kiss _me, Much. And he wouldn't let me go." The self control that was holding her together shattered, and she sobbed into his chest. _

_"You're wrong, and he's right, big brother. I _am _weak."_

_"And then what did he do?" Much ground out, his teeth clenched so tight he thought they might shatter under the pressure. _

_"N-Nothing." Mia choked, leaning back to look up into his face. "I kicked him."_

_Much looked at her disbelievingly, all traces of anger gone in his shock. "You kicked him?" He repeated._

_Mia simply nodded, retaking her position in his chest. _

_"Where?" He asked slowly, his eyes narrowed slightly, looking down at his sister's head of luxurious curls._

_"Where you always told me to, big brother. Does this mean I'm not weak?"_

_"No, Mia." Much smiled proudly, and slightly vindictively. "You are not weak."_

* * *

A hand grabbed her wrist and she blanched, a low growl in her throat.

"'Ey, steady." Allan said uncertainly, "It's only me."

Mia shook herself, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Sorry, you startled me."

"Okay," he said slowly, "Shall we go?"

Mia froze, and grabbed Allan's shirt to stop him from moving away. They were in the town now, having slipped past the guards quite easily, and were currently hiding in the shadows behind a pub that Mia didn't catch the name of when they had run past the swinging sign.

"Guards," Allan hissed savagely. He grabbed Mia by the waste and pulled her closer into to the shadows, so there was hardly an inch between their shaking bodies. She was quite a bit shorter than him, so his mouth was in aligned with her forehead. He could feel her ragged breath on his throat.

The two guards walked past without a glance into the shadows where they were taking refuge. Making more noise then the Sheriff in a bad mood, they had clearly just come from the pub the two outlaws were hiding behind.

Allan waited until their footsteps and fragmented laughter was out of hearing, before looking down at Mia and exhaling a deep sigh of relief. She smiled up at him.

"Well, that was a bit close, ay?" He chuckled, and then realised with a jolt that in fact _she _was a bit close as well. He slipped away from her and brushed down his shirt quickly.

"Sorry." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay." She seemed to have recovered quicker than him, and was already slipping out of their hiding place to peer around the ege of the building. He followed dutifully, keeping as close as he dared.

* * *

_"Much?" Mia called tentatively, knocking softly on his door. "Much, are you okay?"_

_There was no answer. Mia sighed._

_"I know you probably don't want to talk about it," she ventured, "but I'm here anyway. Even if you just want the company."_

_Still nothing._

_"I'm lonely too?" She suggested._

_The door opened slowly and she took a step back, warily taking in the sight of her older brother; his eyes red and swollen where he'd been crying for over an hour._

_"Can I come in?" She asked quietly, and he nodded submissively, opening the door further. She entered slowly, and took a seat on his bed with her legs folded beneath her._

_"Don't say 'I told you so'." Much said quickly, and Mia shook her head. "I don't particularly want to accept the fact that my nine year old sister was right about my girlfriend."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, after a few moments silence. _

_"No." He answered finally. _

_They sat there in silence for a while; Mia watching the blank expression on her brother's face with an odd mixture of sadness and empathy._

_Eventually, the slid onto his lap and leant her head on his shoulder. She saw the corners of his mouth twitch reluctantly. _

_"I still love you." She sighed._

* * *

The group of outlaws hurried through the castle corridors, Mia still wondering how on earth they had managed to enter without being discovered. But she had supposed they'd done this enough times, and she had dutifully followed Robin's instructions as best as she could.

"The temporary store room is just up that flight of stairs," Robin whispered, indicating said stairway. "There should be two guards; we need to make sure they're taking care of with the least amount of noise possible."

"Can I do it?" Mia asked, eager to prove herself to the band that had quickly become her new family.

Much looked like he was about to object, but Robin cut in before he could interfere. "Be careful."

She made sure her twin swords were well hidden and crept up the stairway, feeling the outlaws eyes burning on her back.

"Excuse me?" She simpered, spotting the two guards and walking towards them nervously. The both grasped their sword hilts instinctively, eyeing her with acute suspicion.

She bobbed slightly and fluttered her eyelashes, "I've been sent to see the Sheriff, about becoming a maid here in the castle? And I'm afraid I'm awfully lost. Can one of you kind gentleman direct me?"

'I'm a terrible actress,' she thought, suddenly angry at herself. 'They have to really thick to buy that.'

Both men took their hands from their swords and pointed to a stairwell on her right, "Go up there, miss, and there's another couple of men you can ask. Say Ol' Frank sent you." He grinned horribly, showing a lot less teeth than there should of been.

She shuddered and rolled her eyes, before spinning her swords out of their sheaths to bring them down, flat-side, on each of the men's heads. They collapsed into each other, luckily muffling the sound of their armour on the stone floor.

She walked quickly back to the stairway and motioned to Robin, who quicly ran up to meet her and admire her handiwork.

"Not bad." He offered, giving her a small smile. "Looks like you'll come in useful after all."

* * *

**I know it's short and of terrible quality, I do apologise. **

**Reviews though? Please? It took a lot of effort for me to write this, bearing in mind I haven't seen Robin Hood in about a year and i'm not exactly inspired by it at the moment. Please? I'll put more Allan/Mia in the next chapter if you do :)**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
